The use of 2-ethyl n-hexanol as additive to aqueous lithium bromide has been practiced for many years. It has a very pronounced beneficial effect on heat exchange in the absorber (up to about 20 percent improved performance of the absorber), but a very pronounced deleterious effect in the generator.
This additive is practically immiscible with aqueous lithium bromide, and it has a specific gravity smaller than that of the lithium bromide solution.
The use of separator means in such chillers has been suggested amongst others in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,289,427 and 3,276,217.